The Holiday
by BeforeTheWorst
Summary: What happens when the students of Anubis house go to Italy together for the summer! :-) Not the best description but hopefully you'll like it. Includes; Nina, Fabien, Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Amber, Mick, Joy, Mara, Jerome, Victor and Trudy! Fave, Follow and Review x
1. Welcome to Italy

Just finished my Peddie fanfiction 'Its you' so I've started a new'en. The Anubis househould goes to Italy on a school trip. Hopefully you guys will like it! Characters involved: Trudy, Victor, Eddie, Patricia, Nina, Fabien, Alfie, Amber, Joy, Jerome, Mara, and Mick. At the start only Joy & Mick and Alfie & Amber are together.

Chapter 1- Welcome to Italy

"Welcome to Italy where the local time is approximately 7:00pm. We will be taxiing for a few more minutes, so please remain in your seat with your seatbelt fastened until the captain has parked us at the gate and turned of the seatbelt sign. Use caution when retrieving your personal belongings from the overhead bins, as contents do shift during flight. On behalf of our crew, we thank you for flying with us today. We hope you have a great holiday in In Italy , or wherever your final destination may be."

Mara started to applaud from her seat.

"Mara why the hell are you clapping?" Questioned Patricia with a smirk

"The pilot landed us safely and on time, we all know that must of been hard with yours and Eddies shenanigans"

Jerome let out a snigger "Hahah, Jeffrey does make a point. I can't see why you and Eddie don't just admit you like each other instead of having a water fight on the plane"

Eddie shifter awkwardly in his seat whilst Patricia turned a light shade of red.

"If I was you I'd shut up before I push my fist in your face" Patricia argued back

"Children, children just calm down were in Italy now so be happy" Trudy said joining herself into the conversation.

"She's right, we should be happy. This is going be the best holiday ever!" Whispered Nina to Amber

"Eeekkk! I know, and I bet you and Fabien will be together forever at the end" Squealed Amber

"Hahha shut up" Nina replied, playfully punching Amber on the arm, secretly wishing they was some truth in what she just said.

XOXOXO

After many food and restroom stops along the way they finally reached the Hotel.

"Move out the way, I need to pee" said Amber, barging through everyone as she ran upstairs to her room.

"God that girl has the bladder of a fish" Chuckled Mick

"I think it's a memory of a fish actually" Corrected Mara

"Whatever, can I just have the room key please Victor?" Moaned Patricia from the hotel sofa

"Fine, there is 4 rooms you may share with who you please but no boys and girls together" Said Victor sternly

"Damn" said Eddie, winking at Patricia

Patricia smiled back before grabbing hold of Mara and Joy and pulling them up to the room. Alfie and Jerome soon followed, then Mick and Eddie and last of all Nina and Fabien who departed each other at the top, Nina wandering off to Amber and Fabien Joining Eddie and Mick.

Everyone was more or less tired so went to sleep straight away waiting for what tomorrow held for them.

Hope you enjoyed it! First chapter was kind of boring, I know but I didn't know how to start it. Please Review, Fave and Follow :-) x


	2. Beach day

Chapter 2- Beach Day

It was the first full day of the holiday today and everyone was arguing of what to do, although eventually they came to an agreement on the beach. Jerome however soon regretted this decision when he saw Victor unpacking his speedos.

"Right, you can go to the beach when your ready and we'll meet up later" Called Trudy as she desperately chucked things out of her suitcases searching for her swimsuit.

"YAY, tanning time" Screeched Amber, throwing her beach bag at Alfie before stepping out into the burning sun and running to the beach.

Nina and Fabien followed closely behind deep in a pointless conversation.

"Ready Joy?" Screamed Patricia, as she stood outside their room ready to go

"Er, Just a minute, I just need to put sunscreen on" She replied

"Urgg, hurry up" Said Patricia without patience

"I'm ready"

Patricia turned round and saw a familiar blonde american boy, wearing just some trunks and flipflops whilst supporting Rayban sunglasses and a towel round his neck.

"Oh Patricia go with Eddie then, me and Mick will catch ya's up later" Shouted Joy from the bathroom

"Fine" she answered as she pushed Eddie down the steps into reception.

XOXOXO

"Woah look at them shells" said Fabien with amazement

"They're very pretty" Nina replied not really understanding what all the fuss was about

Fabien reached down and picked one up, placing it in Nina's hand, "Here, a beautiful shell for a beautiful girl"

Nina tried to hide her blush as she accepted the shell.

Further on the beach led Amber sunbathing as Alfie rubbed suncream on her, trying to ignore the temptation to grow a dick. Next to them sat Eddie and Patricia, arguing as usual.

"Just come play in the sea Yacker" Eddie whined

"No" She answered firmly

"Why?"

"Because I'm not 5"

Eddie chuckled before going back to his pleading, eventually causing Patricia to give in.

"Fine"

Eddie smirked at his sucess whilst Patricia pulled off her top showing off her plain yet revealing bikini. Eddies mouth swung wide open,

"Ya coming doofus" she said trying not to smile

and with that the two went running off splashing in the waves.

"Awh, they're cute them too. Maybe I should start a scrapbook for them" announced Amber

"I'm sure Patricia would love that" Laughed Alfie

XOXOXO

Half an hour after the others had left, Joy, Mara, Jerome and Mick also finally exited the hotel.

"I can't wait to get to the beach" Screamed Mara excitedly

"Same" added Joy and Jerome whilst Mick seemed more concentrated on a pizza cafe,

"Maybe, we should get some food first. I'm a little bit hungry" He said

"God aren't you always hungry" Snapped Jerome

Joy however took a nicer tone "Sure, baby" she said grabbing his hand and taking a seat in the cafe.

"I'm a little hungry actually" admitted Mara

"Oh lets go get something to eat then" Said Jerome this time more happily

"You sure, you can go to beach if you want"

"No, No I always thought we should get some food" He smiled before leading Mara into the Cafe which Mick and Joy were already sat in.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter :-) Which couples do you want me to base it on more and which ones do you want to read less on? X Review, Fave and follow please too- massive thanks to those who already have!_


	3. Socks with Sandals

Chapter 3- Socks with Sandals

"Eddie" screamed Patricia, whilst Eddie repeatedly splashed her with waves, "Stop it, or I'm getting out" She yelled at him

"Hahah fine" He laughed, and that's when Patricia caught him off guard and dunked him completely under

"You alright there Edison, you're looking a bit wet?" She smirked before splashing off to the rocks and taking a seat.

"Funny Yacker" He said joining her at the rocks. "Hey, watch my amazing dive"

He climbed up to the top rock before plunging down, Patricia seemed impressed as she observed until she heard a loud bang and saw Eddie lying across another rock.

"Slimeball you okay?" Screamed Patricia worriedly but they was no reply.

XOXOXO

"Can we go in the waves Ambs?" Pleaded Alfie

"No, Fabian and Nina are coming this way and I have matchmaking to do" She replied, "Look Jerome's over there, go join him"

So Alfie ran off, jumping up and down as his feet touched the scorching sand.

"Where have you two been?" Winked Amber

"Just looking at shells" Answered Nina

Ambers face suddenly showed less interest.

"Oh, well why don't you show Fabian that new bikini you got Nina" Suggested Amber

Nina shot Amber a deathly stare, "Amber"

"What?" She replied innocently with a small smile on her face, looking over to Fabian who was stood awkwardly trying to ignore the whole thing.

Luckily to both their reliefs Trudy came walking over.

"Is everyone having fun? she smiled

"Yes" they replied, "Joy and Jerome are in the sea as are Patricia and Eddie and the others are sunbathing over there near the ice cream stall" Nina pointed out

"Oh, okay. Well we should really get back now if we want to make our dinner reservation" Smiled Trudy

"Why what time is it?"

"Almost 5:00 and you know how long some of you take to get ready, Eddie and Jerome spend a least an hour on their hair" She laughed

"Haha, victor will probs not allow us to be a minute late either" added Fabian

"True that!" Everyone laughed.

XOXOXO

Slowly in small groups everyone started to leave the beach and return home.

"Come along children" Shouted Victor, as he crossed the road sporting some very short shorts, a stripy vest top and sandals with socks.

"Victor, I never knew you were such a fashion icon?" Sniggered Jerome

"Ohh please" butted in Amber, before Victor could even reply. She was the fashion icon not Victor and whether Jerome was joking or not, it was only fair that she got all the compliments fashion wise.

Jerome however carried on, "I mean those shorts, you've just got to tell me where they from. I'd die to have some like that!" He laughed some more

"It is none of your business, where I do my shopping now go and get ready Clarke!" He said before angrily storming into the hotel off to his room.

"Ah was that Victor I just saw in one of his usual sunshiny moods?" Asked Nina as her and Fabian caught up to the rest of the group,

"Yes" Laughed everyone

"Hey where's patty and Edison" Said Jerome, looking around trying to spot the couple

"Oh did you not hear? Eddie fell off a rock or something. Trudy's taking him to the hospital and Patricia's gone with them" Replied Nina

Jerome and Alfie both gave each over a silly grin before bursting into laughter,

"Smooth Eddie, smooth" Alfie giggled.

_:-) Thanks for reading- Review, Follow & Fave and Thanks to everyone who already has so! & after asking which couples you asked me to base it one more the main answer was Peddie so I have but this won't be for a few chapters as I had already written the next few chapters. Also one person asked for Fabina, there's probably an average amount of them and for the person who asked for more Jara there's quite a bit of them in my next upcoming chapters! Ah yeah thanks for pointing out I was spelling 'Fabian' wrong, I'm just gonna blame that on auto-correct :P_


	4. Food fight

Chapter 4- Food fight

"Where the hell is Amber?" Asked Fabian in quite the opposite to his usual sweet tone

"She should be down soon, she was just had her lipgloss to do when I left" Replied Nina

"Oh god, well then expect to waiting another 3 hours everyone" Sighed Jerome, receiving laughter from Alfie

"Very funny Jerome" Said Amber who had suddenly emerged from her room looking less than impressed.

"Wow Ambs, love the dress" Gasper Joy to which Amber shot her a small smile. She still hadn't totally forgiven her for taking Mick of her however she had Alfie now so wasn't too fussed.

"Right ready to go now everyone?" Asked Mick who was now more hungrier than ever though luckily for him everyone replied yes and they made their way to the restaurant.

XOXOXO

"Steady Eddie" Said Patricia as she and Trudy helped Eddie hop through the hotels door.

"Urghh" He sighed "Why did I have to go and hurt my stupid ankle"

"Don't ask me" Shrugged patricia, "I didn't ask you to plunge into a rock"

Eddie smirked to Patricia who was still quietly laughing to herself about the whole thing.

"Don't worry love, it'll be better in a day or so.. then you can go back to jumping of rocks" Stated Trudy, causing patricia to giggle some more.

"I suppose, where are the others?" Asked Eddie

"They've just gone to a restaurant, should be back soon" Replied Trudy before wandering off to check out the activities you can do, leaving Patricia to help a wobbly Eddie up to his room.

XOXOXO

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO" Yelled Victor as he stared at all the children covered in Spaghetti

The kids stayed silent, not wanting to grass anyone up for starting the food fight however when they saw the vain on Victor's forehead almost popping Mara decided to squeal.

"Well Jerome threw some spaghetti at Mick but instead hit me so I tried to wipe it off but accidently flinged it at Amber and th"

Victor interrupted Mara, "Right so Clarke and Jeffery for starting the food fight you will not come out for dinner with the rest of us tomorrow night" Screamed Victor before he stormed off into the direction of the hotel.

"What?" Mara asked quietly, traumatized for her first telling off "I didn't mean to throw it"

Jerome just laughed as did the others, following Victor back to the hotel.

XOXOXO

"Hey Trix, your hair looks nice" smiled Joy as she happily skipped into the room.

Patricia suspiciously looked up to her friend, "What do you want me to do?"

"Er well, me and Mick wanted to sleep in the same room, so I thought that you could perhaps go into Eddies room and er"

Patricia stops Joys words with a stern "NO"

"Oh please, Mara's agreed to go room with Nina and Amber and all I need is you to go stay with Eddie. Fabian will be there too, unless he goes and stays with Nina which he probably will but still please" Begged Joy looking at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up. You owe me though" Added Patricia

"YEEEESSS!" Screamed Joy, running up to her friend and squeezing her tight.

"Has she agreed?" Questioned Mick, suddenly appearing in the doorway

Joy nodded happily, causing Mick to smile too.

"Great, so has Eddie and Fabien but Fabian is going to join Nina, Amber and Mara seen as that has two bedrooms in and well seen as Nina's in that room" Announced Mick

Great. Just great. Thought Patricia to herself, as she moved her stuff into Eddie's room.

_Thanks for reading. Credit to xXAquaMangoXx who suggested for Eddie and Patricia to end up room sharing :-).Question.. would you prefer Jerome and Mara or Jerome and Joy? Any couples you want me to either ditch or get together? .. Please Review, Fave and Follow!- Thanks too those who already have x_


	5. You kissed in her dream?

Chapter 5- You kissed in her dream?

"I'm so glad patricia agreed to switch" Beamed Joy as she hopped into bed besides Mick, carrying two hot chocolates.

"Same!" Mick agreed happily, taking a large sip from his hot chocolate.

"You have chocolate on your lip" Joy giggled, "Here let me get it off" She said as she moved in closer, placing a small kiss upon Mick's lips.

"Well now we both have chocolate on our lips" Mick pointed out, still supporting a big smile as he did.

"Yeah it probably wasn't the best solution" Joy laughed some more before cuddling up against giving him another kiss, lasting for slightly longer than before.

XOXOXO

"YAACKKKER" Screamed Eddie from the bed

Patricia angrily walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of Eddies bed. She had been doing stuff for him all night and was sick of his demands, Eddie however was loving having his own slave and he was even more happy that it was Patricia.

"I'm thirsty, would you be ever so kind to go get me a drink" Asked Eddie, with his cheeky smirk.

"Nope, you can thirst to death. I am done doing things for you" She snapped before pulling back her duvet and climbing into bed.

"Come on" He said repeatedly, until Patricia eventually replied, glaring as she did.

"Right you know what, if you shut up for the rest of the night then I'll do whatever you want tomorrow okay?" She grumbled

"Deal" Said Eddie happily before resting his head into his pillow and going to sleep.

XOXOXO

Jerome rested his head upon the scorching table trying his best to keep his fluttering eyes open as he waited for the others to arrive down for breakfast. He had a very restless night having a prank war with Alfie and had barely got a blink of sleep in a fear of what he'd wake up to if he did.

Soon though voices began to appear around the table as everyone arrived. Mara and Amber were sat giggling and whispering at the end of the table looking over to Mick who was shoving food in his mouth (as usual) as joy attempted to cuddle up to him even in the fiery heat of the sun.

"Why you laughing?" Nina asked, causing the whole table to turn their eyes to Mara and Amber.

Mara blushed while Amber carried on laughing eventually blurting out "Mara had a dream where her and Mick kissed" She said excitedly almost forgetting Joys presence.

Jeromes head shot up from the table and Joy's started to feel jealousy building up with her even if it was just a dream.

"What?" She asked angrily, causing her little smile to fade

"It was just a dream" Mara spoke quietly and innocently

"I still can't believe you kiss in her dream" Said Jerome nudging Mick

"I'm terribly sorry Jerome, it was a one time thing, I was drunk and it was someone else sub-conscience!" Snapped Mick back not understanding how a dream could cause so much fuss.

The whole table went quiet, until Nina broke the silence.

"So what we going to do today?" She asked trying to get the awkwardness to disappear

"Trudy suggested something about going to Lake Garda, that'd be fun" Replied Fabien, sweetly smiling at Nina.

"Yay, I've always wanted to go there" Shouted Mara enthusiastically

"Well even if I wanted to go I couldn't" Groaned Eddie looking down at his still swollen ankle

"Oh yeah, well maybe we should just have a pool day and go when Eddie's ankle is better" Mara suggested

"Nah, its fine I'll just stay here, I'm not too fussed about going anyway"

"You sure, well maybe someone should stay with you then"

"I don't need babysitting, I'll be fine"

"No I'll stay, I can't be bothered walking around anyway" Shouted Patricia from the other end of the table

Eddie was about to argue however something stopped him and instead he just agreed.

_Thanks for reading :-) I got really bad writers block in this chapter so its not the best but heey hoo ;) Please Fave, follow and review if you enjoyed- It'd make me happy ;) Thanks to everyone who's is reading and reviewing and following and favouring.. x _


	6. Run along

Chapter 6- Run along

"Now you sure you two will be all right?" Once again Trudy asked, as the others loaded themselves onto the mini bus.

"Yes, just go" Ordered Patricia and with that Trudy too got onto the mini bus and it drove off.

"Soooo, I'll have a slush please Yacker" Smirked Eddie as him and Patricia walked over to the sun beds

"I don't think so, your ankle isn't even that bad any-more. Get it yourself"

"Yes but you promised, you'd do whatever I want today as long as I didn't speak last night, which I didn't"

"Actually Krueger, you did. You said deal, therefore speaking"

"Your kidding right? That doesn't count" Whined Eddie

"I'm afraid it does" Patricia replied, as she laid out her towel on the sunbed "Now run along, you have a slush to get, don't you?" She laughed

Eddie groaned, dumping his things on the sunbed next to Patricia and making his way over to the bar.

XOXOXO

"So anyone know any jokes?" Asked Alfie, looking round at everyones bored and tired faces attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I got one" Jerome spoke up

"Go on then"

"They were two friends sat on a bus, one said know any jokes and the other lit him on fire" Said Jerome glaring at Alfie, clearly still tired and moody

"Jerome!" Screeched Mara

"What?"

"Why you been so grouchy?"

"Cause someone kept me up last night" He said still glaring at Alfie who was now squeezing up closer to Amber "Anyway if you have a problem with me why don't you go sit next to Mick"

"Gosh, it was a dream! Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't" He said defencelessly before turning his back to Mara and staring out the window.

XOXOXO

"Were here" Called Trudy, hopping off the bus.

"Now everyone can go off by themselves and we'll meet up in an hour or so" Added Trudy, before strolling off in the same direction of Victor.

"Nina want to go for a walk?" Asked Fabien

"Sure" Nina replied

"No you can't, I have gossip for you Nina" Amber moaned

"Well come with us then?" Nina reluctantly suggested

"I hate walking though"

"Well then why don't you go do something with Alfie?" Said Fabian, praying for Amber to go so that he could finally have some alone time with Nina.

"Yeah why not Ambs?, its like you never have time for me anymore" Said Alfie joining himself into the conversation

"Fine" She agreed "I suppose we could take some pictures for our scrapbook" She said smiling before pulling Alfies wrist and skipping off happily as Fabian and Nina walked off in the opposite direction.

"Its very hot" Stated Fabian as he awkwardly walked alone with Nina not knowing how close to walk.

"Yeah, maybe we could get an ice cream?"

"Sure" Fabian smiled, leading Nina in the direction off a small ice cream stand

"What do you want?" The man asked, pulling out his ice cream scooper

Fabian looked over to Nina who replied with "Strawberry please"

"One Strawberry and one Vanilla" Fabian told the man, who carelessly scooped the ice cream and shoved it in the cone.

"That'd be 4 euros"

Nina reached into her pocket pulling out some money but Fabian stopped her,

"I'll pay" He said handed over some money too the man who was un-patiently holding out his hand.

"You sure?" Said Nina hesitantly

"Yes" Fabian smiled back, as he and Nina walked away licking their ice creams.

_Wasn't too happy with the end of this chapter, didn't know what to put but it fits into the next chapter so yeah! Hope you liked it, please Fave, Review and Follow if you did so- and very big thanks to everyone who already has! x_


	7. Mr white

Chapter 7- Mr White

Eddie yawned as he woke up from his nap to the sound of a sick puppies tune. He tapped Patricia on the shoulder who was deep in sleep lead on the sunbed next to him. She lifted her head and looked towards him,

"Your phone was ringing" He told her, leaning into her bag and pulling it out.

"Oh right" She said as she scrolled through her phone looking in the miss calls "Oh it was just Mr White, I should probably ring him back"

"Mr white? Sounds like someone from cluedo" He laughed to himself "Where did you meet him in the billiard room?" he laughed some more and patricia as much as she hated it joined in too.

"Your talking about Mrs white" She smirked before dialling the number and ringing it back.

_"Hello, did you just ring?" _

_"What?"_

_"Well is she going to be okay?"_

Eddie looked at Patricia concerned as he heard the tone of her voice change.

"Yacker, is everything okay?" Asked Eddie slightly worried

"That was my neighbour, Pipers been in a car accident" She replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well is she okay?"

"I don't know, he said he'll ring me back as soon as he finds out more"

"Oh" Said Eddie as the first tear rolled down Patricia's cheek.

He walked over to her and placed his arm around her allowing her to rest her head upon his shoulder.

XOXOXO

"MILLINGTON, LEWIS TIME TO GO" Yelled Victor as him and Trudy rounded up the rest of the students.

"Coming Ambs?" Asked Alfie already walking towards Victor

"NOO, we need another picture first" She protested, throwing the camera unexpectedly at Mara

"Amber, can you not throw cameras at me please" Moaned Mara who had only just caught the flying camera in time

"Yeah whatever, will you take a picture" Replied Amber

"Okay" Shrugged Mara, "Here you go" She said after pressing down the button and snapping a picture

"Thanks" Amber gleamed, jumping on the bus and looking through the pictures she had took today, it wasn't till the bus had set off that Amber realised Mara had took a picture of the view instead of her and Alfie.

"Mara, I wanted a picture of me and Alfie not a bloody lake, I could of just got that of google images"

"Oh right, well at least its a good picture of the lake" She replied blushing a little

"Yeah except for your thumb covering half the lens" She muttered under her breath angrily.

"Everyone seems a little angry" Fabian said, noticing all were sulking besides him and Nina.

Nina nodded in agreement with Fabian, "I'm sure they'll make up later" She replied not so sure.

XOXOXO

"Heard any more news" Said Eddie, stepping out the bathroom wearing just a towel

"Yeah, she's fine nothing to worry about" Patricia answered smiling and also turning a pinky shade at Eddies abs. "Thanks by the way, for listening earlier" She added trying to focus her eyes on his face.

"It was nothing" He winked stepping closer and closer to Patricia

"Er what you doing?" Asked Patricia when Eddie was just a few cm's away from her face.

Eddie was about to reply but then a lot squeal from Amber broke the two of them quickly apart.

"PEEDDDIIIEE?" She screamed loudly causing a few others to gather around the room entrance

"No, definitely not" Lied Eddie

"Eddie was just getting something out of my eye for me, weren't you Eddie?"

"Yes that is exactly what I was doing"

"Okay then" Said Amber in a not so convinced voice, "I totally believe you" She said winking before leaving, compleatly killing what could of been a romantic mood.

_As always; Thanks for reading :-) Review, Fave and Follow and a big thanks to those who already have!x Big apologises for the late update but I do actually have excuses; I was revising, then I went ice skating, then I caught up on telly and then I fainted in P.E so was 'ill' for a bit so yeah, sorry bout that :P Next chapter up tomorrow.._

_Quoting Joe Lycett aint I ;)_

_P.S OMGGG WHO SAW VICTOR IN THAT ADVERT TONIGHT? HAHAH._


	8. Its over

Chapter 8- Its over

"So.." Said Nina, breaking what seemed to be a never ending silence, that morning.

Fabian and Amber looked up at Nina hopeful, praying she'd say something to drain the awful mood that hovered over the table. Everyone else though didn't even flinch, Eddie and Patricia carried on swaying their cereal avoiding eye contact with each other whilst Mara, Joy, Jerome and Mick traded each other daggers and Alfie just sat there leaning on his hand bored.

"What should we do today?" She smiled, the first smile this morning.

A bunch of "Dunno's" and "Ask Trudy" came from everyone's mouths before they went back to staring at the table or whatever. Nina nudged Fabian slightly causing his cereal to splatter across the table just hitting Mick slightly.

"You little rat" Shouted Mick breaking apart his muffin and getting ready to chuck it across the table.

"Don't even think about it, unless you want to be joining Victors animal display" Yelled Mara, not in the mood for another telling off from Victor due to the same offence.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend Mick" Added Jerome to which earned him another 3 glares.

"Oh just shut up Jerome, I'm sick of this" Mara announced, stepping up from the table and storming to the pool. Patricia got up and followed happy to be leaving the awkwardness with Eddie behind.

"Now look what you've done" Shouted Mick "Your so pathetic, it was a dream"

Jerome remained silence whilst Joy stood up and yelled back "Yeah but you wish it wasn't"

"Oh, you know what Joy, if your gonna be like this then its over" He said, angrily leaving the table and walking in a similar direction to Mara and Patricia.

Joy sat back down with a blank look on her face making it hard to see how she was feeling.

"I only wanted to know what we were doing today" Nina mumbled to Amber as Fabian went up to sit besides Joy which Nina couldn't help but be jealous of.

XOXOXO

"Er yacker, can we speak" Interrupted Eddie, stopping the heated conversation between Mara, Mick, and Patricia.

"Okay" she said standing up, and dragging Eddie further away. "What do you want, weasle?"

"Well just er it seems you've been ignoring me since ya know, we almost kissed" Eddie said, his words getting quieter and quieter towards the end.

"We did not almost kissed" Patricia yelled defensively

"Yes we did, and you can't use the blind excuse this time"

For a moment Patricia stood there, arms crossed, nostrils flaring and a small growl across her face and Eddie was waiting for the punch he could almost already feel the pain from unaware the what would come next would actually be compleatly passionate.

She leaned in slowly and hesitantly, resuming there position from before but this time they quickly closed the space between them smacking their lips together.

**Okay, I am so sorry for the late update, ridiculous- I know! Don't even have a reasonable excuse this time. This isn't even a long chapter and I rushed the ending a bit but hope you liked it :-) Please Fave/follow and review and thanks to everyone who already has!- I appreciate it, a lot :-)**


End file.
